Unexpected Love
by Princess Nattie15
Summary: Love can sneak up on anyone without their knowing and for Balthier it was the last thing he wanted. What can a Sky Pirate do when the person he loves is someone who is unattainable? Read to find out more. Updated version
1. Chapter 1 stolen kiss

Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters it belongs to Square-enix.

Publishing Date: 12-17-06

Genre(s): Drama/Romance

Pairings: Balthier/Ashe and Vaan/Penelo

Rating: T for some graphic images

Universe: In-Game

Location: Ozmone Plains ( takes place during the events in Final Fantasy XII)

Summary: Love can sneak up on anyone without their knowing and for Balthier it was the last thing he wanted. What can a Sky Pirate do when the person he loves is someone who is unattainable? Read to find out more.

I have edited the chapter and changed a few things to make it sound better. I want to thank Shikhee, aria28, and Ashe Bunansa for reviewing this chapter and giving me pointers. This is my first fanfiction and I want to make it better. I plan to continue this story soon but right now I have alot of assignments to do so bear with me.

Chapter 1 Stolen Kiss

"Come on let us make haste, we must reach Garif as soon as possible." Ashe announced impatience etched into her features. Her pale blonde hair blew gently in front of her face shadowing her blue eyes from the group.

"You will murder all us at this pace, Princess! We must rest too you know." Balthier replied sighing while stretching out his arms in the air to get some feeling back into his tired aching arms.

"I already told you that I will pay you for your assistance when we get my kingdom back and I will get it back soon so we should not waste anymore time." Ashe angrily answered as she walked off in the direction of the Ozmone Plain leaving only a dirt cloud behind. A few seconds later Basch went after her looking tired but not saying a word about it.

"Well we have no choice but to follow her." Vaan said shrugging his shoulders to beat back the stiffness and started off after Ashe along with Penelo skipping happily at his side.

"He's right we have no choice. You did give the Princess your word and she in return gave you the ring that pained her to give away." Fran's soothing voice came from behind Balthier, making Balthier cringed at the reminder that he did indeed have his loot.

"Yeah you are right, let us carry on then." Balthier said still feeling exhausted. Fran went off head of him while he still stood standing in the same spot feeling the need to look over his loot.

Balthier reached into his pocket to take the ring out that the Princess gave him and bought it up to his eyes to examine it closely. Glittering in the sun like a sunstone, it gave out the prospect of uncertainty. 'This ring just appeared out of nowhere on Princess Ashe's finger as she grasp the Dawn Shard. I remember her looking at it closely and almost weeping, the ring is very valuable to her and yet she gave it to me when I asked for it without much of a word of protest. I knew it was a valuable item to her and that is why I asked for it but I do intend to give it back when she has given me something more valuable. Which would be the gold of the palace but somehow I want more than gold from Princess Ashe, I want…' Balthier shook his head violently to rid the thought of wanting something that was not gold, feeling foolish for wanting something that was not gold he placed the ring back into his pocket and patted his pocket to make certain it was secured and began to run to catch up to his comrades.

Balthier caught up to Ashe and saw many fiends up head of them. "Don't you think we should find another route that is not packed with so many fiends?" He asked Ashe.

"We have no time to waste by looking for another route." Ashe answered irritation laced in her voice and she held up her sword as if in warning to the fiends up head that she was not someone to fool around with.

"That is true but we could get killed too." Balthier said but only got a look of disapproval from Ashe.

Ashe took off at a run with her sword held up to fight the fiends that blocked the road ahead. The other team members followed Ashe's example and ran forward with their own weapons while Balthier stood watching them in disbelief. 'How can she just rush head on to fight so many fiends? Does she have a death wish? But I must admit I admire her courage.'

Balthier went after them taking out his precious gun from his strap on his back and started to shoot his gun at the gigantic werewolf that lunged towards a fiercely determined Ashe who was ready for the attack. The werewolf parry Balthier's attack and stroked out at Ashe, Ashe fell to the ground but got up and swung her sword at the werewolf that evaded her attack and hit her arm instead. Balthier rushed towards Ashe and pushed her away from the werewolf but the werewolf still targeted Ashe and continued to attack her. Vaan and Penelo were busy taking care of three big birds that surrounded them. Fran and Basch were surrounded by two werewolves and a giant bird. Balthier could see no escape since he and Ashe had backed up but felt a cold hard wall behind them and the werewolf was blocking their one escape route. Balthier turned to look at the Princess and saw that she was badly wounded and she had ran out of her magic and potions. Quickly calculating the time it would take to heal her fully he realized it would take to long so he grabbed Ashe's arm and pulled her towards him and then he turned around so that the werewolf was behind him and Ashe's back was touching the rock wall. The werewolf hit Balthier in the back and Balthier let out a cry of pain.

Ashe's eyes widen and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am protecting you." Balthier replied through gritted teeth. He turned around and shot at the werewolf with his left hand while his right arm held Ashe around the waist.

"I don't need your protection. I can defeat him so let me go this instant." Ashe replied turning a bit red at being held so close to him.

"Ungrateful woman. I will not let you go until I defeat him." Balthier replied hotly annoyed at her. His grip on Ashe tighten as she struggled to get free but then stop as she realized it was useless.

"At this rate you might get yourself killed if I do not help you." Ashe said as the werewolf hit Balthier on the arm.

"I can manage quite well, you just focus on recovering your MP." Balthier said as he shot the werewolf on the head.

The werewolf made another attempt to attack Balthier but Balthier moved away in time and shot him again and the werewolf fell back and died.

"See I told you I could beat him." Balthier said.

"Tech, he could've been defeated faster if you had allowed me to help you out and …" Ashe started to say but fainted in his arm making it harder to hold onto her.

Balthier rapidly dropped his gun to hold her right so she would not fall on the floor. He put his left arm under her legs to pick her up and bend down slightly to retrieve his gun from the floor and placed his gun on his back with the strap he had on.

He carried her towards his comrades once they had finished their battles.

"What is wrong with her Majesty?" Basch asked briskly, concern showing on his sweaty face.

"Just exhausted from the battle and a few minor wounds that are of no grave concern." Balthier answered.

"We should find a village close by to rest." Penelo suggested her hair a bit messy from the battle she had fought in.

Fran shook her head causing her ears to bounce as she said, "No there is no village nearby and anyways the Princess will be very upset if we headed back."

"She's right. The Princess will have all of our heads if we went back." Balthier agreed as his head pointed to Ashe in his arms. Ashe's face was pale and anxiety was etched into her lovely face, her hair gently covered her cheeks to hide the fact that they were flushed from exhaustion.

"Then we have no choice but to set up camp here then. Good thing I bought a tent and some medical supplies." Vaan said as he pulled out a tent and a medical box out of a bag he had been carrying around his arm.

"Where did you get that?" Penelo asked curiously.

"From Miguelo. He said that if we ever grew tired from traveling on foot we should use a tent to recover our strength." Vaan replied as he got to work setting up the tent.

Balthier stood by the place where the rest of the group was working on the tent. He stole a glance at Ashe in his arms to see her growing more paler by the minute.

"I do not mean to rush you guys but the Princess is getting worse. Pass me a potion Vaan." Balthier hastily asked.

He sat down on the ground since he grew tired of standing. Vaan tossed a small potion to Balthier who caught it with his left hand. He opened the small bottle by tugging on the stopper with his mouth and he then tentatively placed the bottle on Ashe's lips. She had a difficult time swallowing the potion so he gingerly lifted her up to a sitting position to allow her to swallow. She swallowed the potion but did not awaken, he slowly laid her back down and saw she got more color in her face. Ashe still had her wounds that were sustained from the battle making it apparent that the potion was not enough to heal her. Balthier made a note to heal her when his MP returns which will be soon.

"The tent is ready now." Penelo squeaked happily and danced around Vaan who raised his hand to wipe sweat from his brow and smiled smugly.

Balthier went inside the spacious tent and put Ashe down careful on the tent's floor that was cushioned with soft pillows. Ashe stirred slightly and then laid still seeming to have fallen into a peaceful sleep. The rest of the team staggered inside the tent apparently they were ready to fall down from exhaustion.

"I'm starving!" Vaan shouted as he plumped down on the cushioned bottom of the tent, his stomach growled testifying to confirm his claim.

Penelo sat beside Vaan and hit him upside the head, "Keep it down Vaan, Ashe is sleeping or Basch will let you have it."

"Ouch not so hard Penelo. Anyways Basch won't do anything to me." Vaan replied reaching for a green apple in his knack sack.

"You missed a person Pen, I will string Vaan on the nearest tree if he does not keep it down." Balthier threatened with a wicked smile gracing his lips as he sat down by Ashe.

"And he does not jest, he has actually strung someone up before." Fran interjected, smiling at the look of shock on Vaan's and Penelo's faces when she had finished her sentence.

"Do not frighten the children least they start crying." Basch said with a faint smile on his lips which is hardly ever seen.

"I won't start crying, I am not a crybaby." Vaan stated displease at the idea of being thought as a child.

"But you act like one." Penelo responded back with a laugh covered up by her hands.

"Shut it Penelo." Vaan replied angrily crossing his arms over his chest in a pout making Penelo laugh harder.

They took the food out that they had purchased at the village and started to eat. Balthier felt his MP return to its fullness and healed Ashe right away and himself. Ashe's wounds disappeared completely this time but she did not awake yet. The others healed each other of their wounds and then settled around the tent to find a comfortable spot to sleep on.

"Now I am sleepily." Vaan said stifling a yawn back with his hand.

"See you are just like a baby." Penelo said tugging on his hair playfully. Vaan only glared at her, he was too tired to say anything back.

"Let us rest then for we have a long journey up head tomorrow." Basch said choosing a place by the flap of the tent.

Penelo passed out medium size blankets to all and then settled down next to Vaan. Fran picked a spotted at the back of the tent. Balthier laid down close to Ashe but put a good arm's length away from her so that Basch would not chop his head off for being too close to the Princess. Balthier glanced at Ashe to make sure she was still sleeping peaceful and when he did he saw she was and his eyes closed. He was so tired and it was all because she drove him around fighting fiends left to right. She was a major pain but he had to admit he liked her, of course he could never admit it because she probably did not have any feelings for him and Basch would kill him if he laid a finger on her.

Balthier heard a cry and opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness around him, it was still night and the moon was hidden by a cloud making it hard to see where the cry came from. Balthier turned his head to try to make out the sound that woke him but he did not hear it again but instead felt arms wrapped themselves around him. The moon came out from behind the cloud and he was able to see who it was that hugged him so tightly. Balthier glanced down to see it was the Princess who was close to him and hugging him tightly. He felt Ashe's soft warm body cuddled closer to his and he instantly felt a wave of desire flood over him, it had been a long time since he had a woman hold him this way. He called out her name but she did not hear him.

"Rasler, why? I miss you so much." Ashe whispered into his chest.

Balthier felt his chest tighten and he furiously thought of who this Rasler was. 'How can it be that some man could leave the Princess heartbroken?' Before Balthier could think on about who Rasler was the Princess pulled his head down towards her and kissed him on the lips with a desperate need and hunger that awoke something inside him that was a feeling of pain and joy entwined together. He pressed his lips on hers matching her need. Balthier wrapped his arms around Ashe possessively letting his hands caress her back making a circle in his exploration. He then slid them up onto her shoulders where he felt her soft creamy skin that made him spiral out of control with the simple touching of the bare skin that felt like heaven. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew it was wrong to kiss her but he no longer cared about the consequences and he pushed all thoughts of an angry Basch who was surely going to kill him for this. But at least he is tasting heaven, he can die a happy man. Never with any other woman did he experience such a kiss as this one, he had made it his duty to bring any woman that he met down to his feet quivering with desire for him now it was his turn to be quivering with desire for this woman who didn't even know that she was kissing him and tormenting him with forbidden desire for her. Balthier could keep kissing the Princess for the rest of his life but she broke away from him without waking up and placed her head back on his chest and he felt tears straining his shirt.

Balthier placed his head down on her hair to take in her scent of perfume that was of roses he Ashe's lovely voice broken into his dazzle manner when she whispered into his chest, "I love you, Rasler." For a moment he had been foolishly expecting her to say she loved him but that would never be. Balthier released Ashe from his arms but she still had her arms wrapped around him and he grab her arms gently and tugged them apart and then set her back from him. He turned on his side to face away from her just in case she tried to kiss him again. He feared he might not be able to stop his self from taking advantage of her if it happened again. Never in his life did he have anything stolen from him much less a kiss which he always used to steal from women and now the Princess managed to steal his kiss. He had a hard time falling asleep again and when he finally did he dreamt about her and some guy, he did not recognize, happy and they completely ignored him while they walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusing Emotions

Unexpected Love

Chapter 2 Confusing Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so do not sue.

Yay! I finally finished chapter 2 even though I have finals to study for. I want to thank everyone for reviewing chaper 1 and for giving me advice on how to change the mistakes I made. I have change the mistakes so please read chapter 1 again. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. I will have chapter 3 post soon after I have finished my finals so look forward to it. Before I forget there are spoilers from the village of Garif if no one has pass that part yet.

Balthier woke up sweating and he pushed the blue blanket off him fast as if it were suffocating him. He looked around him to see that no one was in the tent, voices from outside flowed inside the tent belonging to his comrades. Balthier got up slowly feeling as if his entire body was made out of lead, he felt absolutely horrible. He decided to go outside the tent to see what everyone was up to. He briefly wondered if they were mad at him for sleeping in late, well he knew of one person who would be mad and that would be Princess Ashe. Balthier exited out of the flap of the tent to find the sun brightly shining and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment and then opened them to see perfectly well. He saw a fire blazing a few feet away from where he stood and made his way to it walking stiffly.

"Hey morning sleepy head." Penelo exclaimed cheerfully when she saw Balthier.

"Do you want some Chocobo eggs?" Vaan asked waving a plastic fork around, he had obviously been the one doing the cooking.

"No thanks, I don't feel so well this morning." Balthier answered when he was finally at their little campfire.

Balthier shifted his brown eyes to take in everyone around the fire and realized Princess Ashe was not around. "Where is the Princess? I hope she did not go out fighting again." In his mind he could clearly picture the Princess fighting some foul monsters ignoring the fact that she had no one to aid her even if she needed help. This thought only made him feel more terrible than he already felt.

"Naw she went to rinse her face at the lake that is around the corner over there." Vaan replied with a shrug.

"I was just about to call her. But you can call her for me instead since I still have to finish eating." Fran stated.

"I think I will. I need to rinse my face anyways." Balthier said as he walked off to find the Princess.

Balthier walked straight head from the little campfire and kept his gaze on the road in case a fiend crossed his path. The road bend around the corner and he found the Princess facing the lake so her back was towards him as he approached her. He was relieved that she was there and not off fighting fiends. She turned around as if she sense his presence, making Balthier startled for she had a bright smile that has never been seen on her face until today. Her smile instantly took his breath away for it made her even more gorgeous than what she was already.

"Good morning." Ashe said happily clasping her hands in front of her in a shy gesture.

"Good morning. You seem to be really happy today why is that?" Balthier asked as he walked towards the lake to rinse his face.

"I just had a most wonderful dream is all." Ashe answered as she turned back to stare at the lake.

Balthier caught a glimpse of her face before she turned around and saw that a crimson blush colored her cheeks and he began to wonder if she knew that she had kissed him with passion that still had him aching for more but then he mentally kicked himself for thinking that. When he reached the lake he bended down and scooped a handful of water and splashed cool refreshing water on his face then he wiped it off his face. He stood up straight and turned to look at the Princess.

"May I ask what this wonderful dream was?" Balthier asked.

The Princess turned to face him and blushed a deeper red and turned away again as she said, "It was about my husband Rasler."

"You are married?" Balthier replied feeling his stomach and his heart falling to the ground.

"Well yeah…but Rasler is…dead." Ashe replied placing her arms behind her back and she began to slowly twirl her fingers causing the sun to hit her wedding ring and its light hit Balthier in the eye, making him flinch.

Balthier turned away from Ashe before saying, "My apologies Princess for making you sad about the reminder."

Ashe did not say anything only stood quiet and her eyes glaze with unshed tears but she did not let them flow free from the restraint. Balthier turned back around to see Ashe and he instantly felt bad for making her sad. He felt like a complete idiot for having her recall the death of her husband. Balthier let his gaze drop to the ground in shame.

After a moment of awkwardness Ashe spoke quietly, "I forgot to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me and I also want to apologize for being angry at you. I know you were only trying to protect me but I cannot afford to waste any more time wondering around the Ozmone Plain."

Balthier raised his brown eyes from the ground in front of him and answered, "I know. Dalmasca is waiting for your help, well shall we get everyone so we can leave."

Ashe shook her head in answer causing her pale blonde hair to fall in front of her eyes; she started to walk slowly back to camp with Balthier following her with an equal pace. Balthier glanced at the Princess to see her staring down at her left hand that held her wedding ring, he never really assumed she had been married he just thought she wore the ring because she favored it. He could see the hurt of the loss of her husband etched on her face and felt his heart tugged with guilt for ruining her happy mood. He should never have asked about her husband, the Princess deserved to be happy since she was always down. Balthier placed his hand into his pocket to feel the ring that belonged to Rasler, it felt warm inside his pocket and he quickly pulled his finger out of his pocket as if the ring scorched him.

Balthier could not make out these strange emotions he felt in his chest, they only reacted this way when he was with the Princess or when he thought of her. 'What could they mean?' was what he kept thinking when he headed into camp, he hoped to find a solution soon. Another thing that bother him was Rasler for some reason he envied the dead man, but why should he if he was alive? That was another question he would like an answer for.

Once they got to the camp Balthier announced, "Is everyone ready to leave our Princess wishes to depart to Garif this instant."

Everyone shook their head in answer for they had already finished eating, they had been chatting with each with openness and friendliness. "We just need to pack up and we can leave." Vaan said jumping to his feet and grabbing his knack sack with his right hand.

Ashe only shook her head in answer, she still seemed to be sad and this only got Balthier feeling more guilty. He went to help Vaan and Basch to take the tent down. Penelo and Fran gathered the used utensil and stored them in a small bag that contained the rations they had purchased at the last village they had been to. Once they finished their packing they made their way once more to Garif.

After a good many hours of fighting fiends that obscure their paths the weary group finally made it to Garif. It took a little bit of convincing the Garif to allow them to talk their elder but they gave in and showed them to their elder.

"I know why you have come Humes, you are the second person to have come to me to ask about the nethicite." The elder said as the weary travelers were presented to him.

"I am Princess Ashenlia of Dalmasca and the direct heir of King Raithwall. I have come to ask you to tell me how to use the power of the nethicite." Ashe said as she came closer to the elder.

"Do you have proof of your lineage?" The elder asked.

"No." Ashe answered stopping in front of the elder, Ashe's face was tense with worry.

"Don't worry I see that you speak the truth Hume. But I am also the direct line of Raithwall as well. The elders before me have been told about the nethicite. I see that the nethicite power has been used, was it by you?" The elder said.

"No, it was not me. So will you show me how to use its power for I need it to save Dalmasca." Ashe grimly asked her face shining with hope.

"We are the same as well. I'm afraid I do not know how to use the nethicite." The elder stated with a sigh.

"You don't?" Ashe said her face losing hope but still refusing defeat.

"No. But I can tell you its history. Our God presented my ancestor with the nethicite to use but my ancestor did not know how to use them so our God took it away from us in disappointment and presented to Raithwall to use. Raithwall used the nethicite to bring peace to his kingdom and he did." The elder recited.

Balthier stood in the back with leaning against the wooden pole and his arms crossed against his chest listening to the Elder's story and feeling bad for the Princess, she was really hoping to learn how to use the nethicite and now it seemed she could not. What was she going to do now? Balthier glanced at the Princess to find her face crestfallen but still putting a good show of bravery when she really looked ready to burst out crying. He felt his heart squeeze with overwhelming sadness at her plight.

"Thanks for the information." Ashe replied.

"You are welcome. You may spend the night at our village since you are all tired. I will make sure you are given a comfortable room. But before I send you off to your rooms there is someone that is here that you should speak to." The Elder said.

Everyone turned to look in the direction the Elder was staring in to see Larsa approaching them.

"Hey Larsa what are you doing here?" Vaan asked.

"I came here to learn more about the nethicite. But I am glad you guys are here for I need to speak to all of you. Come with me so we can speak." Larsa said.

Everyone followed Larsa and he stopped by the bridge that lead back to the front entrance of Garif.

Larsa turned to Ashe and began to speak to her, "Princess I need you to go to Mt Bur Omisace to meet with someone with me. The person I want you to meet will help us with a plan that could prevent war that the resistance is trying to begin with the Empire. By forming an alliance with the Empire and calming the resistance down you will prevent any blood shed."

"What?! You want me to form an alliance with the Empire who devastated Dalmasca?! I will not!" Ashe hissed.

"But this the only way that will prevent unnecessary deaths and my father will listen to your plead of restoring Dalmasca to its former glory. You can rule Dalmasca once more." Larsa replied urgently.

"Hmm you maybe right but I do not like the Empire." Ashe finally responded.

"Your Majesty we have no other choice this could be a good opportunity for you to regain your throne since the nethicite is no longer a choice." Basch told Ashe.

"Fine. I will go with you to Mt Bur Omisace tomorrow." Ashe said turning to the inn that Jahara had in the center.

"I think I will turn in as well." Balthier said as he gave a giant yawn and went after Ashe.

Ashe went inside the inn and Balthier went in as well. A Garif showed them each a room that was next door to each other. Ashe went into the room right away while Balthier stood in the hallway contemplating whether to talk to Ashe or go to his room and rest. When he finally decided to talk to Ashe it must have been an hour later for when he knocked on the door he did not get a reply right away. Ashe opened the door slightly and peer through the opening to see who it was, when she saw it was Balthier she opened the door all the way. Balthier gulped when he saw that she on a nightgown that must have been given to her by the Elder Garif. The nightgown went up to her knees and was midnight blue that cling to Ashe revealing her luscious curves that drove Balthier wild to touch her, he had to shake his head to rid the feeling and remind his self why he was there.

"What is it? I want to go to sleep." Ashe stated looking extremely tired and worried.

"I…just thought that perhaps you needed someone to hear your problems out cause I can tell you are troubled." Balthier replied staring into Ashe's blue eyes that held suspicion in their depths.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you about it." Ashe responded at last.

"Ouch Princess that hurts!" Balthier exclaimed putting his hands on his heart and falling down to his knees.

"Oh right but keep quiet. Come in then." Ashe quickly said as she stepped aside to let Balthier in.

Balthier quickly stood up with a smirk on his face and went inside. He looked about the room taking in the full-size bed that had the blankets pulled back from it, he noticed a small table that had a lamp on it and a medium size table with a chair tucked in it giving the room a comfortable feeling to it. Closing the door Ashe made her way back to the bed and sat on it giving Balthier a searching look to see what his motive was. Balthier merely stood leaning on one foot with his arms crossed waiting for Ashe to approval his being there. When at last she grew tiring of looking for an answer from his expression she pointed to a chair giving him permission to sit. Balthier bowed his head in gratitude and gave her a wry smile. He pulled out the chair and sat on it.

"I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say." Balthier said.

Ashe looked at him suspiciously again and asked, "What is your intention? I did not think you someone that listened to other people's problems?"

"Well I am usually not but for you I am. I can see it in your face that you are troubled and you have not completely talked about the problem thoroughly. So here I am to listen to them." Balthier answered putting his elbow on his leg and his chin in his hand so that his face tilted towards her in absolute attention.

Balthier noticed Ashe studying him again and saw realization in her blue eyes when she saw he was speaking the truth. He felt a bubble of happiness begin to swell inside of him that felt odd and out of place. Must be due to all the mistrust he seen in most people eyes whenever he said anything since he is a sky pirate and no one took a sky pirate serious with the expectation of Fran of course and now Princess Ashe. Ever since he took her ring away Balthier felt that Princess Ashe resented him but now he could tell she did not anymore.

"I just feel powerless, like there is nothing I can do to free Dalmasca from the Empire." Ashe began after a moment of thinking about the right words to convey her emotions.

"You should not fret Princess, you will get your kingdom back. Just believe in yourself." Balthier replied.

"But how? Without the use of the Dawn Shard it seems to be impossible, I need power to get my kingdom back. And I…feel so alone." Ashe whispered at last letting her tears to flow without restrain.

Balthier could no longer stand seeing her in her pain so he got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms hold her tightly. Ashe hugged him back and cried on his shoulder for a good while before she realized what she was doing. Ashe immediately let him go and blushed, Balthier only smiled at her. His gaze turned from sympathy to admiration that made Ashe's eyes widen with surprise at the amount of admiration seen there.

Balthier leaned in closer to Ashe to brush his lips gently to her forehead leaving a small kiss there. He backed away from her to find her looking disappointed, he could not decide if it was because he kissed her or if the kiss was on the forehead instead on the lips. He glanced down at her lips to see they were quivering and he wrestled with the idea of kissing her to taste her sweet lips once again or leave while he still had his self-control. Before he could make a decision his head was already leaning down to kiss her but a noise outside in the corridor prevented him from capturing her lips, he let her go from his embrace. When he let her go he felt cold and he instantly wanted to hug her again to feel warm again but restraint from doing so.

"Good night Princess, I hope this has had helped you." Balthier softly said as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Yes it has, I feel my burden has gotten smaller now. Thank you." Ashe replied placing her hands on her knees.

"It was a pleasure in being of service to you Princess. If you ever need to talk I'm here to listen, just tell me." Balthier said opening the door.

He glanced at her one last time and bid her, "Sweet dreams" before stepping out into the cold corridor. Her melodious voice flowed out the door in answer to him, "Good night Balthier."

Balthier let the door close and felt overwhelmed with happiness at the way she had said his name. She had said it with such tenderness that made him happy for some odd reason he had no idea why. What was it about Princess Ashe that made him change his mood from sadness to happiness in a blink of an eye? He would have to consider the answer however he might not like it when he found it for he fear it was something that should not be.


	3. Chapter 3 Flaring Attraction

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so please do not sue me.

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I had many things to do. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. I have corrected the mistakes that I have overlooked but I could have missed some more so please tell me if I did.

Chapter 3 Flaring Attraction

"Humph, what is a Sky Pirate doing in a Princess's chambers so late at night?" A voice from Balthier's right spoke startling Balthier from his thoughts. Balthier turned to see Basch leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just giving a few words of comfort to the Princess that is all. I must excuse myself I am feeling a tad tire you know from all the fighting." Balthier answered heading to his room.

Basch pushed himself off the wall to step in front of Balthier to prevent him from escaping. Balthier tried to go around Basch but Basch always remain in front of him, Balthier gave up any attempts to go around him and just stood waiting for Basch to move or say anything. Basch only continued to stare at him trying to figure out his motive for visiting Ashe so late at night. Balthier grew uneasy under Basch's severe gaze that was nothing like Ashe's sweet gaze. At last Basch spoke, "What is your intention towards her Majesty?"

"My only intention is to help the Princess that is all." Balthier answered crossing his arms and staring straight into Basch's unwavering gaze.

Basch's gaze soften somewhat before replying, "You speak the truth but so far you have some hidden motive that I have yet to decipher."

"Perhaps I can help you out by coming out and saying it, the treasure the Princess promised me is what keeps me here." Balthier slyly said.

Basch was thrown off with such frankness from Balthier, he grew suspicious of him again and before he said anything Vaan, Penelo, Larsa, and Fran came in the corridor easing the tense atmosphere.

"I am off to sleep. Good night everyone." Balthier announced going around Basch who only looked at him unsure whether to trust him or not.

Balthier went into his room and closed the door, hearing 'Good night' from everyone when he closed the door. He leaned heavily against the door thinking about what he had told Basch, it was true he was here because Princess Ashe promised him gold nothing else, what else could there be? Instantly Ashe's trusting pale blue eyes appeared in his mind causing him to lose his breath, perhaps Basch had good reason to suspect him of something else. Voices from the corridor broke into his thoughts belonging to Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa who were talking loud enough to wake the dead.

"Allow me to open the door for a lovely woman." Larsa's regal voice rose from further down the hall.

"Tec as if Penelo is a lovely woman, Larsa you must be blind. Why bother to open the door for a _girl_." Vaan's bemuse voice sounded.

Balthier could visualize Penelo raising her hand to smack Vaan for the comment and true enough he heard a loud whack sounding painful. He chuckled at how Vaan teased Penelo every time they were together, Vaan clearly had feelings for Penelo but refuse to admit them. Balthier heard Penelo say, "I am a lovely woman, I am not a _girl_ anymore. I have had men tell me so." At that comment Balthier imagined Vaan turning green with jealousy knowing men told Penelo she was lovely.

"She is correct, I am one of those men. You are the blind one Vaan for not seeing that Penelo is a beautiful woman." Larsa added.

"Whatever, I am going to sleep. Just so you know I have known Penelo for a long time so to me she has not change." Vaan retorted slamming his door.

"Vaan why must you be so mean." Penelo sadly said.

"Pay him no mind Penelo, he is just jealous is all." Larsa soothingly told Penelo.

Balthier walked away from the door shaking his head at how Vaan hurt Penelo with his insensitive words. He knew Vaan did not mean to hurt Penelo, it just happened that way. The boy did not know how to express his feeling so the only way he could show them was to tease and banter with the girl he liked. Balthier remembered behaving like that towards a numerous of girls he had crushes on when he was Vaan's age. With age Balthier changed his technique by using sweet talk to get women to fall for him. Balthier sighed inwardly at how he had not use sweet talk on any women so far, perhaps he should try it on Princess Ashe. Balthier shook his head furiously trying to push the idea out, it would be his death wish if he did that. Basch would surely bleed him dry if he attempted it, besides he had tremendous respect for the Princess and he did not want to treat her as all the other women he met.

Balthier reached the full size bed and pulled the thick quilt back from under the pillow. Before sitting on the bed he removed his gun from the strap on his back, then sat on the bed to remove his shoes and shirt. He slipped under the quilt becoming comfortable right away his eyes closed immediately, falling into a dreamless sleep. It seemed only a few minutes of sleep to him when the morning's light shone on his face causing him to turn around to rid its pestering glow that wanted him up, he did not want to get up yet. However a urgent knock sounded at his door making his sleepiness go away at once. Balthier got up reluctantly, making his way slowly to the door, his eyes were still unfocused as he opened the door. The person standing there was someone he did not expect to find at his door, it was Princess Ashe dressed in her usual attire and looking refresh. He noticed her eyes widen and her cheeks turned red, he looked down at himself to see he was shirtless. Balthier merely smiled down at the Princess and said, "Pardon me for not dressing before opening the door, I was still sleeping. Are we leaving already?"

Ashe coughed into her hand to hide her embarrassment, she turned her head to the side to hide her flush face before speaking, "I am sorry for waking you, I just came to tell you breakfast will be serve soon. We will be leaving after breakfast."

"I did not expect you to be the one to wake me. This is highly unusual from someone who is a royal, mayhap you wish to tell me something?" Balthier stated leaning on one foot and crossing his arms over his bare chest. His muscles rippled with the motion catching Ashe's attention, the look in her pale blue eyes held yearning and longing he became stunned by the expression. He crave to pull her into his arms to feel her delicious body against his and he wanted so badly to press his lips onto her sensual lips. His thoughts must have shown on his face because Ashe quickly averted her gaze to the side again.

"I… j-just came to…to inform you that breakfast will be served soon that is all… I leave you now to let you get ready." Ashe stammered walking away from his door in a hurry.

Balthier's smile widen at the Princess's retreating form, she been fluster by his undressed state. Perhaps she felt attracted to him after all, Balthier closed the door happily whistling to himself at the possibility. He gathered his shirt from the foot of the bed and put on his shoes in a haste, he rinsed his face with the water in the bowl on the table and wiped the water off with a towel which was set by the bowl. He dipped his fingers in the cold water and took them out to comb them in his short brown hair. The last thing he gathered was his trustily gun leaning next to the bed's leg. Feeling refresh and happy he walked out of his room to the dining room where everyone was already seated. Everyone appeared gloomy and on edge, especially Vaan and Penelope. They did not sit close together as usually, Larsa sat in between them, enjoying the notion of sitting next to Penelope. Basch sat at the side of the table looking grim as ever. Ashe sat opposite of Penelope with Fran sitting on one side of her and the other chair open. Balthier took a seat next to Ashe meeting her gaze, she quickly averted her gaze looking fluster again. Balthier grinned furtively at Ashe making Basch stare at him with suspicion. Balthier merely smiled innocently at him to hide what happened between him and Ashe.

"When will the food arrive?" Balthier asked out loud causing everyone to look at him as if he spoke nonsense.

"It should be arriving soon, I smell fresh bread coming this way." Fran's stoic voice answered.

Balthier turned to look at Fran and saw her head point to the left, the door opened with a Garif carrying a tray of bread and soup. The smell of the food teased Balthier's senses causing his stomach to growl in anticipation of eating the appetizing looking food. The Garif placed a plate of bread and soup in front of everyone and then exited out without saying so much as a word. Everyone dig into their plates and finished quickly, their mood lighten somewhat.

Balthier turned to Ashe and asked, "Shall we make our way to Golmore Jungle now?"

Ashe lifted her eyes to look at him but shyly turned them away, answering him with only a slight nod of her head that signal a yes. The corners of Balthier's lips lift up from her gesture causing Basch to look between them to try to figure out what had happened to make Ashe behave bashfully. Everyone stood up from their seats and turned to leave through the door. The Garif that ran the hotel enter the room to see if they needed anything.

"Thanks so much for providing us with rooms and food, we are indebted to you." Ashe said.

"You are welcome your majesty, may the gods watch over you on your journey." The Garif replied bowing his head.

The group walked out the door to find the entire Garif villagers walking about, most of them cast curious stares in their direction while most hurried on their way. Ashe went to the front leading the group to the front of the village with Basch closely by her. Penelo and Larsa followed behind them, Fran close to them but some distance away. Vaan and Balthier were at the end, Balthier glanced at Vaan and saw him still looking grim, his eyes would dart between Penelo and Larsa who were laughing at some joke Larsa had made.

"You should make amends with Penelo, she is still hurt about what you said last night." Balthier said causing Vaan to look at him.

"You heard?" Vaan asked surprise that the incident had been heard by his follow comrade.

"I doubt there was anyone who did not, you were the loudest of all." Balthier answered seeing shame appear on Vaan's face at the way he had spoke.

"I did not mean to be harsh, it just slipped out. I feel terrible about what I said and I don't know how to tell her sorry." Vaan said quietly.

"Just simply tell her you are sorry about what you said, it is not that hard." Balthier replied.

"Easy for you to say." Vaan retorted.

"It is not like you going to tell her you love her." Balthier remarked knowing full well Vaan would turn red from the statement.

Vaan stopped walking and stared at Balthier with a look of horror on his face, he was brightly red when he said, "I don't love her, she is just a friend."

"Really now? If that is so, why are you red?" Balthier teased.

"It is hot out and I don't love Penelo, she is a childhood friend that is all." Vaan insisted walking again, he walked faster to leave Balthier behind.

"You can keep denying it but I know otherwise. Why else would you risk your life to get her back? Just admit it, it will be easier and you should do it soon before she is whisk away from you by Larsa." Balthier said matching Vaan's pace.

"And what about you?" Vaan asked.

"What about me?" Balthier answered confusion showing on his face.

"How come you have not confessed your feelings to the Princess as you tell me to do to Penelo?" Vaan said looking at Balthier to see his reaction.

Balthier kept his face devoid of any emotions and replied, "I have no idea what you are babbling about."

"Now look who is in denial. It is easy for you to give advice but not to follow it." Vaan spat back angrily.

"I am only here to collect my reward after this journey is over, there is no other reason." Balthier said sternly.

Vaan did not reply to Balthier's remark he just walked on head leaving Balthier behind to think about what he had said. Balthier sighed, Vaan had been right but he refused to admit it. His eyes stray to Ashe who had stopped to talk with Gurdy about renting a chocobo. The elder told them that they would be able to ride a chocobo for free if they wish to hasten to Golmore Jungle making Balthier happy to hear, since Golmore Jungle is a long way if they walked. Everyone else was gathering items for their trip, Balthier simply stood watching everyone bustle around in a frenzy to get everything they needed to leave. Ashe turned to look at him and he stare back at her, giving her his roguish smile that made all women melt, Ashe turned away blushing and avoid his eyes by speaking with Gurdy again. Balthier walked up to Ashe causing her to take immense interest in a chocobo standing behind Gurdy, she petted the chocobo with all her attention. Balthier merely went beside her and petted the chocobo on the head.

"Noble creatures are they not?" Balthier said looking at Ashe.

Ashe lifted her gaze from the chocobo to look at Balthier, she was no longer blushing, her gaze held mixed emotions in them causing Balthier to wonder what they were. After a moment of just looking at him she finally said, "Yes, they are noble. I have always enjoyed riding on them ever since I was little. They really are adorable."

Balthier was surprise by the little information he had learned about Ashe, he had never heard her talk about her past. She started to pet the chocobo on the head causing her fingers to brush against his by accident. The contact of their fingers sent a jolt through him making his heart beat faster, he gazed up at her to see her looking just as astonished as him by the shock. Ashe's and Balthier's fingers interlock with each other on their own accord, it appeared he was not the only one feeling this attraction spreading.


	4. Chapter 4 Loss of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so do not sue me.

Here is chapter 4, it contains spoilers from the Golmore Jungle. Read and Review.

Chapter 4 Loss of Words

Ashe's hand felt delicate, soft, and small in his bigger hand. Balthier felt a few calluses on her hand that should not have been there, he realized they were from daily use of sword fighting each time an enemy would appear.

"A Princess should not have calluses on her beautiful hands." Balthier stated softly.

Ashe looked up at him with her pale blue eyes giving him a mixed stare that he could not decipher, she did not remove her hand from his, she appeared lost and confused. Balthier felt the same way, what was happening to them? Neither of them wanted to break the contact of their hands that sent warmth flooding into them.

"Your majesty we are prepared to leave now." Basch spoke behind Balthier causing Ashe and Balthier to turn to look at him, their hands broke away reluctantly. Balthier was prepared for a lecture from Basch but Basch did not give one neither did he appear angry, he had not seen Ashe and him holding hands. Basch simply gave him a suspicious look for being next to the Princess that was all. Balthier let out a of sigh relief for not having his head nor his hands chopped off.

"Wonderful, let us go then." Ashe replied swinging her leg up on the chocobo that they were petting. She looked down at Balthier giving him an intense look that spoke many things that he himself felt then she looked away before he could figure out what to do about them.

Balthier stepped back and watched Ashe lead the chocobo out of the village, he was mystified. What was happening to him? The others choose a chocobo and rode off after Ashe, Balthier was the last to leave the village, his mind heavy. Everyone was quiet while they rode their chocobo; they kept pace with Ashe's quick trots.

"Maybe we should speed up our pace since we do not have much time on the chocobos." Penelo proposed.

"Very well, let us increase our speed." Ashe replied getting a gysahi green out of her pack and giving it to her chocobo.

Everyone followed Ashe's example by giving their own chocobo a gysahi green. The instant the chocobos ate the gysahi green their speed increased rapidly. The group found themselves at the entrance of Golmore Jungle in a matter of minutes. Their time on the chocobo was up and they had to walk into Golmore Jungle.

Ashe fell behind the line; she was lost in her thoughts about her current situation and the way Balthier had held her hand. She looked down at her right hand which was the one he had held with such tenderness that she had not felt from anyone except Rasler. Fran, Vaan, and Balthier took the lead followed by Larsa and Penelo. Basch stood behind with Ashe.

"An alliance between Dalmasca and the Empire…" Basch wondered out loud.

Basch's voice started Ashe from her thoughts of Balthier, she kept her gaze forward and replied, "Reason tells me 'tis the only course. We must avoid war with the Empire at all cost." Ashe stopped walking and looked down towards the ground as she added, "Yet I fear I could not bear the shame. Had I but the strength-"

"A shame perhaps for me and for you. But for Dalmasca it is hope." Basch softly said.

"And you can accept this, can you?" Ashe angrily asked looking at Basch.

Basch calmly looked at Ashe and answered, "After Vayne's ruse, I had abandon hope for honor, yet never had I forgotten my knightly vows. If I could protect but one person from war's horror then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly." Basch faced forward once again to avoid Ashe's gaze when he said," I could not defend my home. What is shame to me?"

Ashe walked a few paces away from Basch before she replied, "My people hate the Empire, they will not accept this."

"There is hope, hope for a future where we can join hands as brothers." Basch reasoned looking at Penelo and Larsa talking happily. Ashe followed Basch's gaze and she nodded in agreement. She let her gaze fall on Balthier who was talking to Fran and Vaan, maybe there was still hope for a peaceful future as Basch had said. Balthier turned around to look at her, he had sensed her gaze on him, and she quickly looked to the ground to hide what her eyes might have in them. Balthier turned his attention to the front again when Ashe had avoided his questioning stare. Maybe she was having doubts about the alliance with the Empire or her feelings towards him?

When at last they entered Golmore Jungle they saw trees with exotic looking flowers growing on them and flickering lights from lanterns that hung above. The trees were twisted and scattered all over the Jungle giving an eerily feel to the atmosphere. The group clustered together at the entrance looking around at the jungle.

"Is anyone else feeling creep out by these sinister looking trees?" Vaan asked looking around at his comrades.

"Yeah, I am." Penelo answered shivering slightly, she wrapped her arms about her torso to keep from shaking.

"No need to worry Penelo, I will protect you from harm." Larsa said moving to stand by Penelo's side.

Vaan becoming jealous went to stand on Penelo's other side and said, "I will protect you as well."

"I thought you did not want to do anything for a _girl_ Vaan." Penelo retorted.

"About that," Vaan began slowly, he scratched his head with his hand as he continued, " I am very sorry for saying that. Will you forgive me Penelo for being an idiot?" Vaan finished his face showing he truly was sorry for being mean the other night.

Penelo crossed her arms over her chest and her brows furrow to some extent as if she was thinking deeply about whether to forgive Vaan or not. Vaan became perturbed waiting for her reply and finally Penelo smiled warmly and said, "Of course I forgive you, you dope, why didn't you ask sooner?"

"I didn't know how to tell you I was sorry. I know you are not a girl anymore, I just did not want to admit that you have grown beautiful." Vaan softly said causing Penelo to blush.

"It took you long enough to admit it, Vaan. You must have got your sight back." Larsa sarcastically said giving Vaan a disapproving look.

"Pardon me for being blind for a moment; I did not want to make you look like a fool for saying she is only lovely when in reality she is beautiful." Vaan responded back.

The atmosphere suddenly turned tense and electricity sparkled in the air around Vaan and Larsa, they were facing each with fire in their eyes and their fists were clenched at their sides. Vaan towered over Larsa, but Larsa stood his ground looking up at Vaan straight in the eyes. Balthier had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing while Ashe appeared to be holding back a laugh as well. Penelo looked in between Vaan and Larsa; she seemed at a lost on how to keep them from lashing out at each other.

"The woods do not like Humes; we should hurry out of here." Fran's voice said from behind the group causing Vaan and Larsa to turn away from each other in a huff.

"Which way should we go then?" Ashe asked Fran.

Fran went in front of the group and turned her head to look at the two ways the road turned; she looked at each road analyzing them carefully and then turned to look at Ashe.

"We should take the road on the left it will lead us to Mt. Bur Omisace faster." Fran told Ashe.

"Let us go on then, everyone keep your guard up." Ashe told the group as she went first holding her sword up ready to attack anything that crossed her path.

Balthier followed after Ashe to protect her from fiends that would jump her from the back. Balthier could not help his wandering gaze from going in the direction of Ashe's curvaceous form; he felt heat spread throughout his entire body. He had to look away from Ashe's striking form before he made a fool out of himself. Basch would surely notice the way he reacted if he continued to look at Ashe. Ashe stopped walking suddenly causing Balthier to bump into her; he placed his hands on her smooth arms to steady himself. The heat he felt earlier returned in full force and he had to let her go fast before she realized the effects she had on him. Ashe in turned felt similar but hid her feelings behind a mask of indifference to fool everyone but her cheeks betray her true feelings by turning vaguely red.

"I am sorry for bumping into you Princess." Balthier apologized.

"No need to apologize, it was my own fault for halting." Ashe replied as she turned to look at Balthier. Balthier noticed her cheeks were a faint red, she was affected by their contact too but she refuse to acknowledge it. He had to find a way to make her acknowledge it, but how?

Ashe turned her attention to Fran and told her, "There is a barrier here that prevents us from going any further. What are we to do?"

"The jungle denies us our passage." Fran replied.

"What have we done?" Ashe asked in bewilderment.

"We? No, I." Fran answered.

"What's that mean?" Vaan said puzzled he had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at Fran for an answer. Fran did not give one instead she walked away from the blue square barrier.

"Making an appearance?" Balthier remarked walking after Fran.

Fran dourly replied, "I am."

"Come on, I am talking here." Vaan yelled at Fran and Balthier who only ignored him as they continued to walk down a spiraling road.

"I'd thought you left for good." Balthier said trying to understand why she was going back. Everyone else was still standing by the barrier, they did not know whether to follow them or not. Vaan ran after them shouting "Hey, wait up!"

"Our choices are few." Fran stated to Balthier.

"Fran, Balthier!" Vaan called out behind them.

"This is for you as it is for me." Fran told Balthier when he did not reply.

"Oh." Balthier said at last but became worried.

Fran stopped walking to look at Balthier and told him, "You are ill at ease, the nethicite troubles you. You've let your eyes betray your heart."

"Right." Balthier replied shock she could easily read him, that was an ability he always forgot she had until she would use it. She was correct about him being worried about the nethicite but he was also concerned about his feelings towards Ashe and what the Viera would say to Fran coming back.

Fran walked on head leaving Balthier behind to think about his feelings. The rest of the group caught up to him. He began to walk towards Fran again when Ashe came up by his left side and whispered to him, "Where are we headed?"

With Ashe walking so close to him he could hardly think, her perfume intoxicated him. Her silky white bare arm bumped into his arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Even though he had long sleeves he could still feel the heat from her arm. He had to force himself to think about the answer for her question before whispering back, "Eruyt Village, the Viera dwell there away from the world. They do not welcome outsiders."

Ashe took the information with a grim expression on her face, from the look on her face Balthier knew what she was thinking. He did not blame her; the Viera would not be welcoming them with open arms. It will be tough to get any answers from them but what choice did they have? The rest of the group remained quiet, except Vaan who kept asking where they were headed, as they followed Fran deeper into the Golmore Jungle. Fran stopped at the edge of the Golmore Jungle, there wasn't any other path. Fran stood at the end and began to wave her finger around, a pale green light appeared at the end of her finger. "What are you doing?" Vaan asked curiosity etched on his face.

"Soon you will learn." Fran merely told him and she blew air out of her mouth over her extended hand. A path magically appeared extending into darkness.

"Whoa!" Vaan exclaimed when the path appeared.

"We go to seek aid of the Viera who dwell ahead." Fran said as she went down the path followed by the rest of her comrades. The moment they stepped out of the path that Fran had called out to, bright light greeted them.

"I bet they will be glad to see you after so long." Penelo chirped in.

"I am unwelcome, an unsought guest in their wood." Fran stated in her monotone voice that held no emotions. Everyone looked uneasy at that information. What would the Viera do to them?

"In the village ahead you will find her, Mjrn. Bring her to me, she will know why you have called her." Fran instructed.

"Let us go on then." Ashe said turning to the entrance of Eruyt Village.

Entering from the Golmore Jungle were the two moogles named Lulucce and Tetran; they were the ones that the group had set free on the Leviathan. It seemed they could now make purchases if they wished to. However the group entered Eruyt Village as one, leaving Fran behind with her arms crossed and leaning on one foot. Upon entering the village the Viera turned their piercing gaze at them.

Vaan approached the first Viera he saw and asked, "Where can I find Mjrn?"

The Viera looked down at Vaan with disdain and answered, "You walk a hidden enclave of the Viera known to outlanders as Eruyt village. We wish no consort with others. Leave us."

Vaan walked away from her and told the group, "What do we do now?"

"We don't exactly have a choice; we must find Mjrn to continue on." Penelo replied letting out a low sigh, she turned her head to look at Vaan with weariness.

"Let us continue to ask the other Viera. Maybe we will find one that is willingly to talk to us." Balthier said hopefully, he looked around Eruyt Village taking in all the plain scenery. The air here was really oppressive and he could not blame Fran for leaving, he would be glad to leave this place as soon as possible.

"How about we go into another area, we are bound to find someone who will speak to us." Ashe suggested pointing her slender finger to the center of the village.

Vaan nodded and headed off in the direction Ashe had pointed out. Many Viera stood in the center gazing off into the distance, probably contemplating life's wonders. Balthier could not imagine doing something so boring, these Viera needed to get out of their village and experience true astonishment. Ashe walked quietly beside him, she looked bored as well. Maybe he could interest her in a simple game of naming while Vaan looked for Mjrn.

"Say Princess would you be interested in playing a naming game?" Balthier asked Ashe when they reached the center of the village. Penelo, Larsa, and Basch sat on the stairs, they were exhausted from walking. Penelo and Larsa began to talk about their hobbies while Basch just listened to them prattle on.

"Right now?" Ashe asked surprised at the mention of playing a game when they needed to locate Mjrn.

"You appear to be bored and I am bored as well. Vaan is the one asking for Mjrn anyways. We can spend this time in playing a game." Balthier answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, how do you play this game of yours?" Ashe replied intrigued by the offer, it has been awhile since she played a game.

"It is really simply, the person who goes first names a person they know and the person who goes after them must name someone with the same letter of the last name of the person mentioned. Thus it continues, well you want to begin?" Balthier said.

Ashe placed her chin gently on her hand thinking about a person to name and then she said, "Cloud Strife." Cloud had been one of her favorite body guards when she was little, he had spiky blonde hair that stood out from the other body guards. He had always been fun to tease since he was always serious.

'I wonder who that is, could he be one of her old boyfriends? If that is so I will name one of my own admirers' Balthier enviously thought and he said, "Selphie Raines."

"Was she one of your girlfriends or many admirers?" Ashe asked bitterness laced in her voice.

Balthier smirked at Ashe's question, it was unlike her to ask something like that? Could she be jealous? "Perhaps, I could ask the same thing about this Cloud person."

Ashe just turned red for having have asked who Selphie was, she was in no position to snoop. "Never mind. It is my turn is it not?"

Balthier nodded and waited for Ashe to name someone, it did not take long for her to come up with one. The name rolled off her tongue smoothly, "Rasler Heios Narbradia." Ashe said before she realized what name she had said.

Her eyes broaden when she realized she had said her dead husband's name, she placed her hand over her mouth as painful memories sprang up from the full name of her husband. Balthier clamped his mouth shut, he did not expect her to say her husband's name, he was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5 Wave of Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I do own Final Fantasy XII or its characters, Square Enix does.

Spoilers from Eruyt Village and Henne Mines. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

Chapter 5 Wave of Uncertainty

Balthier stared at Ashe who still had her hand clamp over her mouth. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears threatening to spill at any minute. He glanced away trying to think about what to say, he felt uncomfortable. Finally, he placed his hand gently on Ashe's shoulder and softly said, "I'm sorry for suggesting this game. I had no idea you would get sad."

Ashe sorrowfully looked up at Balthier and replied," No, it is not your fault. I'm to blame for becoming sad by a mere name. 'Tis silly of me, pay no heed to it. Let's continue this game another time, okay."

Balthier made himself smile and said, "I will hold you to it, Princess."

Ashe smiled slightly and walked away from him to go sit down on the stairs, her eyes were on the ground. Balthier watched her go, he allow his fake smile to go away at once. He felt dreadful, even though she said not to worry about her being sad, he was. Why did her dead husband's name have to come up for? The game had been interesting until she had said her husband's name. He hated knowing she constantly thought about her husband and probably always would. He still could not think why it would bother him so much, it just did. It irritated him and he did not know how to deal with it.

"I should go help Vaan find Mjrn so we can hurry and leave this miserable place." Balthier muttered to himself. He walked off to find Vaan; Vaan was currently walking to talk to another Viera who sat on top of the rail.

By the time Balthier reached Vaan's side he heard the Viera reply, "Mjrn? Why do you ask after her? I am not she. I am Nera. What is it you seek?"

"Never mind, sorry to have bother you," Vaan said he turned to Balthier and told him, "What now? I've asked everyone here, should we head up those stairs to see if she is there?"

"Looks that way. Let's get everyone." Balthier answered making his way back to where his comrades sat. Once he and Vaan went back to the group, Penelo anxiously asked right away, "Any luck?"

"No luck. But there are still places to go and ask. Let's go up those stairs over there." Vaan suggested.

"Sure, we will follow you, Vaan. Lead on." Penelo said as she tried to get up from the stairs. Her legs had fallen asleep since she had them folded up to rest her arms on them.

"Allow me to assist you Penelo." Larsa said standing up. He held out his hand to Penelo and Penelo took hold of it. Vaan rushed to get Penelo's other hand and with both of them holding her hand she blush bright red when she was finally on her feet. Vaan and Larsa just looked at each they still held Penelo's hand, the moment was tense and it broke when Penelo cleared her throat, "I am standing now, you guys may let go of my hand."

"Sorry about that. " Larsa and Vaan both said in union letting Penelo's hand go.

"Lead the way Vaan." Larsa told Vaan. Vaan gave him an unreadable look then turned and led the way up the stairs.

'Vaan has a rival like I do but unlike me he has chance to fight him, Prince Rasler is dead and I don't know how to beat him.' Balthier thought suddenly, he shook his head to rid that thought, why would Rasler be his rival? The idea was confusing and absurd to think about.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Vaan said out loud, "Hey, Mjrn lives here doesn't she? We're here to see her."

The Viera did not reply they just stared at Vaan with derision. A voice spoke up from ahead, "You will leave at once, it is not allowed for Humes to walk on these grounds."

"We'll go as soon as we seen Mjrn." Vaan stubbornly said standing firmly in place.

"If you can find her." The Viera replied coming out of a house. The Viera was tall and slim, she came closer to them but stop a few feet away from them.

"We're not leaving until you let us see her." Vaan retorted crossing his arms against his chest.

"Humph." The Viera responded shaking her head at his stubbornness.

Vaan lost his patience and angrily said, "Fine, then we'll look for her ourselves."

"Ah." The Viera said as Fran approached them.

"I've heard the voice of the wood," Fran slowly said," She said Mjrn is not in the village. Jote, where has she gone?"

"Why do you ask? The wood tells us where she has gone or… you cannot hear her?" Jote asked studying Fran.

Fran bent her head slightly down and did not reply. "You cannot. Your ears are dull from hearing their harsh speech, I think. Viera who have abandoned the wood are Viera no longer. Mjrn too has left her embrace." Jote harshly spoke.

"And you forsake them in turn?" Balthier interjected anger seeped in him at how easily the Viera desert their own kind.

"It is the will of the village. Viera must live always with the wood. So is the Green Word, so is our law." Jote calmly replied.

"We'll let you worry about keeping your laws. Just do us a favor and stay out of our way. We'll find her ourselves." Vaan said turning to leave.

Penelo placed her hand on Vaan's arm to keep him from going. Vaan gave her a questioning look and she tilted her head to Jote. Vaan glanced back at Jote to see her fling her arms out in the air with her eyes closed while wind and leaves began to swirl around her. Jote opened her eyes after a moment dropping her arms to her sides she said, "Our sister has left the wood and gone west. She wonders warrens among men who hid themselves in cold iron. Thus to me has the wood spoken."

"The Viera may begin as part of the wood, but the wood is not the only end that we may choose." Fran stated.

Jote turned around to leave and replied over her shoulder, "The same words I heard 50 years ago." With that said she was gone and Fran only stared at the spot where Jote once stood.

Everyone made their way to the entrance of Eruyt village. Fran and Balthier lead the way, followed by Ashe, Vaan, Basch, Larsa, and Penelo. In a matter of minutes they were outside the village already. They stopped walking to figure out a plan on what to do next.

Balthier turned to look at Vaan and told him, "Not bad Vaan. Didn't think we get any information out of that one." Balthier then turned to address everyone, "So then what was it she was saying about men in a warren?"

"The Henne magicite mines- maybe that's what she meant. They lie in Bancour south of the Ozmone Plain. The entire region is a colony of the Archadian Empire. There would be soldiers." Larsa said.

"Is that a problem?" Balthier asked crocking an eyebrow up as he looked at Larsa. Larsa shook his head. "Let us move on." Balthier declared heading towards the Golmore Jungle.

"Fran." Vaan called out causing Fran and Balthier to stop walking and look at him.

"Yes?" Fran said waiting for Vaan to continue on.

"I was wondering- what Jote said you know about how you said the same thing 50 years ago." Vaan said.

"Your point?" Fran impatiently asked placing her hand on her hip.

"How old were you again?" Vaan asked placing his right hand near his mouth looking confused.

Utter silence filled the air, only the wind rustling the leaves could be heard. After a moment of only looking at Vaan, Fran turned away to walk into Golmore Jungle.

Balthier shook his head, his arms wide open as he said, "Nice Vaan." Balthier walked after Fran still shaking his head at Vaan's stupidity. 'I swear he acts so immature for his age.' Balthier thought.

"Ug." Ashe muttered when she walked by Vaan. Basch just walked by.

Larsa passed Vaan and gave him a disapproval look as he told him, "That was surprising rude."

"Try to grow up please." Penelo tells Vaan when she walks by him.

Vaan merely stood where he was still thinking about how old Fran is.

"Balthier wait, maybe we should stock up first before we head to Henne Mines." Ashe called out to Balthier.

Balthier stopped walking and said, "Very well."

Fran stopped walking too and stood with her arms crossed, apparent she did not wish to shop.

Balthier and Ashe made their way together to the two moogles that stood to the side of the road. Once they reached the moogles's side, Lulucce turned to them and said, "Kupo! Where have I seen you before? No matter…I know why you've come! I've just the thing to help you get to the bottom of all those Viera secrets…would you like to buy a map, kupo?"

"How can you forget the people who set you free from prison?" Balthier asked acting offending by placing his hand over his heart.

"That's right, kupo. You were the ones who helped us on the Leviathan! How could you forget Lulucce, kupo?" Tetran replied looking at his partner, he was disappointed in him for offending their rescuers.

"Sorry about that, kupo. I don't have a good memory in remembering faces. Do you still wish to purchase a map?" Lulucce said hopeful that they would purchase the map.

"Yeah." Ashe responded handing Lulucce 60 Gils for the map. Lulucce jumped up for joy and thanked Ashe.

"We've had quite a time reaching this village, oh; I hope you don't think we followed you here, kupo. That wouldn't do at all. Well, would you like to see my wares? You won't find many shops around here, kupo. Best stock up while you can! Any merchant worth his salt needs but one thing to do business; a customer, kupo." Tetran said.

Tetran showed Balthier and Ashe his wares, he had new accessories, items, and spells that pique their interest.

After their purchases they made their way into Golmore Jungle. They did not encounter many fiends on their way out of Golmore Jungle. Once they reached Ozmone Plain they found a chocobo standing and two wounded Imperial soldiers sitting next to the entrance of Golmore Jungle. One of the Imperial soldiers called out to them, "T-Travelers…have you a potion on you? My friend is badly wounded…I fear that left untreated…he'll die. Please, just one potion…"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement to hand over a potion. Vaan gave the potion to the Imperial and he in turn gave it to his friend who was lying on the ground barely breathing. Once he swallowed it he sat up slowly and appeared to be slightly better.

"Thank you…I'm in your debt…" The wounded Imperial managed to say, he was still in pain.

His friend stood up and said, "Thanks to you, my friend's life is saved. We are in your debt, sir. We fled here from the Henne Mines. We were attacked, you see…it was all we could do to make it this far. We'll rest here until my friend's wounds have had a chance to heal. If you like, we could lend you the use of a chocobo until then. There's a lot of terrain around here which can't be accessed without a chocobo. You let me know when you need one."

"We'll take you up on that offer." Vaan said immediately.

They rode on the chocobo and found the secret path to Henne Mines. Piles of bodies lay strewn by the entrance of the Henne Mines. Everyone became mystified on how many people could be dead.

"Researchers from the Draklor Laboratory. What were they doing here?" Larsa said shocked they were there.

"Research." Balthier simply said.

The group went inside the dark Henne Mines; they encounter bats when they entered. The Redmaw attacked the group using gnaw and leech, Balthier shot at them to clear the way. Ashe bought many of them down with her sword and continues her way deeper into the mine. The rest of the group followed Ashe's example and walked after her. The path split into two, the left side was blocked by an overturned train cart and the right continued on. They took the path to the right only to have a gate blocking their way.

"There must be a switch near by." Ashe said biting her bottom lip in frustration that they had to back pedal.

"Look at this maybe it will help us?" Vaan said pointing to a note that was posted on the wall.

"You can read it, Vaan. I am going back to find the switch." Ashe said going back the way they came.

"I'll go with you Princess." Balthier said.

Ashe and Balthier left the group by the gate; they were listening to Vaan while he read out loud the advisory note. Ashe quickly located the gate switch and pulled it. The gate opened and everyone went through it. Ashe began to walk in the direction where everyone had gone to and she did not notice a rock sticking up out of the ground, she tripped and almost fell however Balthier caught her around the waist catching her easily in his arms. He pulled her hard against his chest the action made her sweet perfume rise to his nose and it instantly overwhelmed him making him forget where they were and who they were. He continued to hold her close, relishing the feel of her in his arms and he bent down slightly to whisper into her ear, "You should be more careful, Princess." He saw her white slender neck vulnerable and had a strong desire to kiss it with his ravenous lips, the temptation was very strong, and Ashe turned her head revealing her neck more to him. He took that action as a yes to kiss her neck and he let his lips to touch her softly. The contact of her smooth, creamy skin sent shivers up and down his arms, he felt Ashe shiver in his arms in respond to his feather light kiss. He moved his lips down to her shoulder, pressing his lips hard there where they lingered for a moment savoring the taste of her. Ashe let her head fall back on his shoulder, her eyes were closed, and her lips parted slightly allowing a moan of pleasure to escape.

"Ashe, Balthier what is taking you guys? The gate is opened." Vaan's shout resounded in the mine. Vaan's voice ripped through the mesmerizing moment making Balthier recall what he was doing and he forced his arms to let her go. He felt his cheeks burn red and he could only imagine what she was about to say to him for holding her and kissing her. Awkward silence fell between them, Balthier scratched his head uncertain of what to do, he just watched Ashe's back waiting for her to turn around and slap him for his actions.


	6. Chapter 6 Conflicting Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so do not sue.

I am sorry for the delay without further ado here is the sixth chapter. Spoilers in Henne Mines and Eruyt Village. Don't forget to review!! I made a few changes in this chapter to make it flow and sound better. I hope you like it!!

Chapter 6 Conflicting Emotions

Balthier continued to look at Ashe's back holding his breath waiting for her reply. What would she do to him? Would she run and tell Basch about what happened? He shuddered to think about what Basch would do to him. Instead of saying anything she just walked down the path to where everyone else had gone to. Balthier not able to stand having her walk away from him without telling him what she felt about his kiss became annoyed. He cleared his throat and calmly called out to her, "I take it your silence means you are shocked because you enjoyed it."

Ashe stopped walking and turned to look at him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were darts pinning him to the spot where he stood. She hissed, "How dare you say that, I will have you know I am not a loose woman to be taken advantage of as you please."

Balthier leaned on one foot and gave her his roguish smirk before replying, "I did not mean to take advantage of you Princess it just happened as such. I could not help myself from kissing you."

Ashe came closer to him, her footsteps echoed throughout the mine as if they weighted a ton. She stopped before him and brought her hand up to his cheek, slapping him hard. "You think you are so irresistible well I hate to disillusion you but you are not all that enticing."

Balthier twitched at those words and wanted so badly to prove this arrogant Princess wrong by kissing her. He leaned down slightly as if he was going to kiss her, his lips hovered a few inches away from her lips as he huskily whispered, "So you say Princess, but you were the one who invited my kiss when you moved your head to reveal more of your lovely neck to me. I am a man after all and the invitation tempted me."

Ashe raised her pale blue eyes up at him looking confused and breathless with him being so close to her. She was no longer furious at him and her gaze fell to his lips, it was clear she wanted him to kiss her. Balthier smiled slyly at her, she may deny that he was irresistible however she was attracted to him as he was to her. He turned his head away from her to break the awareness of wanting to kiss her, it would be wrong if he kissed her now. Besides he did not want another slap, the slap she gave him still throbbed.

He walked away from her leaving her craving for his kiss; it served her right for saying he had no effect on her. If he did kiss her the others would surely come look for them, they would discover him kissing Ashe and he would be killed for his action by Basch. Ashe walked further behind him, she did not say anything, she was lost in thought about what had happened. Guilt washed over her for what she did and said to Balthier. Giving out a low sigh of despair she looked at Balthier's retreating form, she did not wish to admit she had enjoyed his kiss for it was something that should not have happened because she is still in love with Rasler. Ashe stared at her hand that she used to slap him with it still tingled from the slap she gave him, maybe she should not have done that but than again he provoked her. How could she have let herself be caress by a womanize like Balthier. 'I bet he has done this sort of thing to every woman he meets, Ashe became infuriated at the thought and began to walk faster to avoid looking at his strong lean body that had felt good holding her. The worst of it was she had wanted him to kiss her just now. It seemed he was going to kiss her except he did not, he was just teasing her, well she will not fall for that next time.

Balthier and Ashe finally reached their comrades to find them leaning against the stone wall waiting for them. Vaan right away asked, "What took you guys so long? Were you guys making out or something?"

"Vaan, don't ask such a stupid question." Penelo scolded, she hit Vaan's arm playfully.

"Vaan sometimes you come up with the craziest ideas I have ever heard." Larsa said laughing at Vaan's childish expression.

"Well they must have since they took their time." Vaan stubbornly said crossing his arms.

Balthier shot Vaan a death glare for saying that, he replied through gritted teeth, "No, we were attacked by some pesky bats," he turned to look at Ashe and asked, " isn't that right Princess?"

Ashe blushing red agreed, "Yes, we were attacked by some bats that is all."

"Are you sure this philander did not do anything? I can deal with him if he did." Basch asked Ashe giving Balthier a dubious look and touching his sword's hilt in readiness to attack Balthier. Balthier gulped, Ashe seemed really angry at him earlier she would surely tell Basch what he did and that would be the end of him.

"No, Balthier did not do anything to me but protected me. We should move on." Ashe answered avoiding everyone's stare by walking down the new path. She shook head in frustration at herself for covering up for that Casanova; it was all a mystery to her on why she would. 'Must be because you are attracted to him that is why you did not want him killed' this thought crossed her mind causing her to be uncomfortable it just couldn't be, could it?

"You are lucky sky pirate; I would have no second thoughts in running you through with my blade if you did something untowardly to Lady Ashe." Basch said to Balthier.

"I will not be a sitting duck for your sword, remember I am a sky pirate who is very experienced in evading death." Balthier retorted getting a look of intimidation from Basch whose eyes warned him that he better tread lightly otherwise he will be a dead man.

Basch turned away from him to walk after Ashe, everyone else followed suit. Balthier sighed with relief for he had been certain that Ashe would tell Basch what he did. Why didn't she tell him? He did not expect her to cover for him, could it be she liked him more than she let on? Hope blossomed in his heart at the possibility; he wanted it to be true except her husband was still in the picture. If only he could rid the memory of her husband from her.

"You are unusually quiet, something or rather someone is bothering you?" Fran asked suddenly causing Balthier to halt from walking for a moment then he continued on to avoid his comrades questioning gazes.

"It is nothing really, no need to worry." Balthier said evading the question; he did not wish to burden his friend with his problems when she had her own to worry about.

"I have noted that Princess Ashe is the same as you. Whenever you wish to speak, I will listen." Fran replied walking beside him she had slowed her pace to match his.

Balthier smiled, to some people Fran would seem cold but they did not know her well. He knew she was not cold that in fact she cared and would listen to his problems whenever he wanted to talk. Maybe he could take her up her offer later not now when so many bats appeared obscuring their path.

"These redmaw are ferocious little beasts, best keep your health up." Balthier told his comrades as more redmaw attacked them.

After defeating the wretched redmaw the group found a wounded imperial leaning against the wall. When the imperial saw them he said, "I managed to escape…I don't know how, but I did. You must be careful. The mines…they're not safe. How could we have known…?"

"What happened? Why aren't the mines safe?" Vaan asked the imperial. The imperial did not reply he had passed out.

"We will do best to keep our guard up; whatever attacked these soldiers must be very dangerous." Larsa said.

"Yeah. I wonder what it was." Penelo muttered, she looked frighten.

"There is no need to be afraid Penelo, remember you have me to protect you." Larsa gently said.

"You have me as well, Penelo. If girly boy here fails I'll save you no matter what." Vaan interjected grinning at Penelo.

"What do you mean _girly_ _boy_ Vaan?" Larsa angrily asked. Larsa went up to Vaan and stared up at him viciously; Vaan merely crossed his arms and stared down at him smirking.

"Just as I said." Vaan simply said walking down the path, Larsa followed after him, telling him he was not a girly boy. Vaan kept on saying "Yes you are," while Larsa said "No I am not."

Penelo smiled at Vaan's and Larsa's retreating form, she was no longer afraid. She ran after them to get to stop their childish fighting. The road ahead held three ways to go; the group took the road ahead of them. They encounter two horses with snakes protruding out their head. The two nightmares cast the dark spell causing everyone nearby to lose half their health. Penelo quickly cast cura to give everyone their health back. Defeating the two nightmares rewarded the group with a girimoire tail. The path they were currently on rounded a corner and the group was faced with a redmaw and a nightmare. Ashe swung her ancient sword down hard on the nightmare who took the attack head on. The nightmare counterattacked with a poison spell, the spell hit Ashe, and she started to lose her health but she continued her attack on the fiend. Balthier noticed Ashe's declining health so he quickly cast poisona on Ashe. Ashe gave him a nod of thanks and continued to attack the nightmare with her sword. Balthier helped Ashe bring the nightmare down while everyone else fought the incoming redmaws.

After many hours of fighting fiends and back tracking to find the switches to open the gates the group finally found the magicite. Larsa gazed around him in astonishment, the magicite glowed bright blue. "Look at the magicite, these mines much resemble the ones at Lhush. Of course, Draklor must be researching a new source of ore. Should the resistances move, the rich veins of magicite site in Bancour would be forever beyond their grasp." Balthier took in the sight of magicite, he did not really find them interesting, and if it had been gold it would have been a different story. Balthier glanced to the ground to see dead soldiers lying here as well.

"Is it her? What is this mist? Mjrn?" Fran said looking around the area to see if Mjrn was here. A Viera walked by, she had short white hair and walked like she is in a trance. Fran grasped at seeing Mjrn like that.

"The stench of Humes…the stench of power." Mjrn mumbles walking past them.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashe asks Fran who looked at Mjrn in disbelief at seeing her like that.

"Stay away." Mjrn suddenly shouts. She turned her head and points at Ashe, "Power needy Hume." Ashe grasps, she had never met her before and Mjrn knew she wanted the nethicite. Mjrn runs off in the path ahead leaving everyone gaping at her. Balthier looked at Ashe to find her sad, she was staring at the ground ashamed that her need for power was obvious. He felt terrible for her, he knew she did not want the power just to have, she just wants it to get her kingdom back.

Everyone followed the path Mjrn ran down to catch a glimpse of her going around a corner. A giant reptile that looked like a crossbred of a dinosaur and a dragon blocked their path to Mjrn. It had a giant ring around its head and tail. Two similar rings were around its front legs, they were much smaller though.

"Let's scatter around him and attack him. Together we can bring this creature down." Ashe shouted as she ran to attack his front leg.

Balthier and Fran kept their distance from the Tiamat while they attacked him on his sides with bullets and onion arrows. Larsa, Basch, and Vaan went to the front with Ashe to help keep the creature's attention. Penelo stood behind them casting cura when their health was going down. Ashe went to the side of the Tiamat to attack him there. Tiamat turned his head to follow Ashe's movements, he used rake on her to keep her from attacking however Ashe paid no heed to the attack and continued to attack it with her all her strength. The Tiamat used disablega to keep the group from attacking, it worked on Ashe, Larsa, and Vaan. Basch and Penelo used esuna on Ashe and Larsa to release them from the spell. Tiamat grew furious and used rake on Penelo, Penelo fell back and her health became low. Larsa immediately threw her a hi-potion and she became better. Penelo instantly used esuna on Vaan to allow him to attack again. Vaan nodded his head in thanks to Penelo and pounced on Tiamat, attacking him with everything he had. Tiamat's health was halfway depleted but his defenses grew. He used breath to reduce everyone's health and then swung a deadly paw at Ashe who was growing weaker by the minute each time she blocked it.

Ashe stopped her assault on Tiamat to call upon the mist, she brought up her hand, curling it into a fist, and focused on Tiamat. The air around turned dark and Ashe said, "I must endure" bringing her hand down in front of her. Three invisible spikes stroked out at Tiamat. Balthier went forward to unleash his fires of war, saying "I've never miss" before he directed a fire ball to Tiamat. Penelo stepped up into the mist allowing her to perform her intercession crying out "I've got it." Ashe and Balthier were able to repeat their attack again but time ran out before Penelo got the chance to. After Balthier's last attack inferno appeared on top of Tiamat unleashing fire over him, thus he collapse at last defeated and everyone let out a shout of joy.

Mjrn appeared walking crook after the battle, Fran noticed her and ran to her. Clutching a manufacted nethicite in her hands Mjrn continued her crooked walk, Fran grasped when she saw it in Mjrn's hand how did she wind up with it. Letting the manufacted nethicite to fall from her hand it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. Once it broke a creepy creature appears behind Mjrn causing Fran to stop running to Mjrn. Mjrn collapses to the ground with a hard thump. After a few minutes the creature vanishes from sight not leaving a trace of where he went or what he was. Fran started to run again to see if Mjrn is alright.

"That thing inside her, what was it?" Vaan asked.

No one answers him, they just watch Fran knee down beside Mjrn and she gently picks up her head. Mjrn opens her eyes and whispers, "Is it you?" to Fran. Fran nods her head and Mjrn lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. When Mjrn opened her eyes again she was no longer weary she got up to find everyone looking at her worried. Once reassuring them she was well she began to talk about what had happened.

"When the Hume soldiers came to the wood the village took small heed of them. So long as the wood herself is safe from harm, the Viera give little care of the goings on beyond her. But in me uneasiness stirred. I had to discover why they had come." Mjrn said.

"So you came here hoping to find something out. And got yourself caught. You're as fool hard as your sister." Balthier said shaking his head at how similar they were.

"They took me then, and set close beside me a stone. They said its mist would be drawn into me, that the Viera well-suited this end, I saw the light coming from the stone and then-" Mjrn stopped talking and looked at Fran.

Fran gazed back at her and said, "We've seen this on the Leviathan, the mist released from the Dawn shard drove me too into such a rage. She was not taken by the Dawn shard…"

Larsa right away filled in, "Manufacted nethicite." Fran nods at Larsa, Larsa turns rapidly to Penelo, "Then that means- Penelo, the stone I gave you, do you still carry it with you?"

"Sure its right here." Penelo answers taking the manufacted nethicite out of her pocket. Larsa snatches it right away from her and examines it.

"This is the thing more dangerous than I had imagined. I should have never given to you," Larsa drops his gaze from the manufacted nethicite to the ground and adds, "Forgive me, I did not know."

"I've always thought of it as a sort of good luck charm. And even if it is dangerous on the Leviathan it kept us safe." Penelo reassured Larsa.

"There is a place for all things, even danger such as this." Ashe said.

Vaan looks at Ashe and tells her, "I hope you are right about that."

The group found themselves back at Eruyt village in no time. Jote stood waiting for them at the top of the stairs with the rest of the Viera.

"I heard the wood's whispers. Take it; Lente's tear is permission. Pass through the wood and leave to other places go." Jote said as she held out a leaf to Vaan who took it and walked away to where his grouped stood waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

Balthier glanced up the stairs to see that Fran still stood there talking to her sisters. Hopefully everything was alright, he hated to see her sad if something happened. It has been fifty years since she came here maybe things would be different now between her and her sisters.

"Do you… think Fran is considering in staying here? After all she has not been here in a long while and Jote seems to be in a better mood." Penelo hesitantly asked her hands clasped in front of her.

"Maybe, but I'll miss her if she does." Vaan answered.

"I don't think she will be staying, she is just saying her good-byes." Balthier said causing everyone to look at him.

Ashe studied Balthier while he looked at Fran, she did not know why she felt envious of the Viera but for some reason she did. He really cared about Fran and knew what she was going to do next. Could he be in love with her? That wouldn't be so surprising since they are partners after all. But why would that bother her if he did?

Balthier crossed his arms and looked up to see Mjrn run away from Fran in tears, Fran and Jote stood alone talking. Fran was most definitely saying her good-byes and it pained her young sister to say good-bye. Knowing Fran she must have said something harsh to protect her sister's feelings. Like the saying he once heard "You must be cruel to be kind." When Balthier saw Fran coming down the stairs he went forward to meet her however he was not the only one, Vaan came forward as well.

"Let us go." Fran said to both of them.

Vaan and Balthier nod in agreement and went back to the rest of the group. Feelings of relief came upon the group for they can finally leave Eruyt village and that they have permission to go through Golmore Jungle at long last. Balthier looked at Ashe who walked quietly besides him, she did not look at him in return. He had noticed Ashe looking at him when he watched for Fran coming down the stairs, he had pretended to be oblivious to her stares. 'I wonder what she was trying to figure out. I shouldn't care so much anyways since she's so in love with her husband.' Was his last thought when they left Eruyt village.


	7. Chapter 7 Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or its characters so do not sue.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting I had schoolwork to do. Anyways here its chapter 7 read and review!! Spoilers in Golmore Jungle and Mt. Bur Omisace.

Chapter 7 Jealousy

Before the grouped headed back to Golmore Jungle they made purchases from Tetran the moogle. Tetran's pom-pom bounced with joy for making quite a bit of money from the adventurers. Balthier hated to see all his hard earned money be spent but what other choice did he have? They needed new weapons and items to fight against enemies they would encounter. Letting out a sigh he followed after his comrades, it was a good thing Vaan held onto the money and the loots if it had been him he would have spent the money on drinks. He craved for a cool refreshing drink to quench his thirst and to rid him of these annoying feelings that plagued him.

Heading into Golmore Jungle with everyone else, Balthier stayed in the back to get his feelings in order. He felt rather lost, a feeling he was unaccustomed to all because of a certain Princess whom he just couldn't stop thinking of. Looking ahead he saw Ashe was in the lead as always turning to the left when the path split. Fiends attacked them and they fought back. They went on ahead and found two Viera standing at the side of the path looking with interest at something in the trees paying no heed to the group. When they drew closer to the two Viera one of them spoke, "It is several years now since such as you began passing through the wood, unwelcome, some sought only to flee their pursuers, but others there were who thought to bring ruin to the wood. This wakened in Mjrn a deep disquiet. That she should see this by leave the wood surprises me little."

No one said anything but continued on entering the next path. Balthier increased his steps to reach the front where Ashe was, he wanted to ask if they could take a short break right now. However before he could ask the ground shook terribly under his feet causing him to falter in his steps. Ashe likewise lost her balance and grabbed onto his arm to keep from falling. Balthier glanced at Ashe and saw a scarlet blush appear on her face.

"I'm sorry." Ashe muttered letting his arm go once she was steady.

"No need to be sorry Princess." Balthier said giving her a wink.

Ashe turned her attention from Balthier to see what made the ground tremble. Balthier followed her example and saw a giant stump come to life. The creature resembled Tiamat, the monster they fought earlier. The creature brought down its paw hard to the ground causing several rocks to fall blocking the way out.

"O come on. We just finished one battle already." Vaan whined.

"Quit your whining Vaan. It's not going to persuade this creature from moving." Larsa said unsheathing his sword.

Everyone rushed forward to bring the Elder Wymn down. Two treant appeared to aid the Elder Wymn. Quickly casting Libra on himself, Balthier found out the treant's weakness.

"Ashe cast Aero on the treant." Balthier shouted at Ashe who swung her sword at one of the treant.

Ashe nodded and brought her hand up curling it into a fist as she concentrated on casting Aero on the two treant. Balthier did the same and at the same time their spells hit the two treant causing them to stagger back. Vaan, Larsa, and Basch used this opportunity to attack them and finished them for good. The Elder Wymn used rake and lunge on Penelo making Vaan and Larsa rush to her side to defend her from any further attacks. Balthier cast silence on the Elder Wymn to keep him from using spells on his comrades. The Elder Wymn began to sway wildly thus he was closed to defeat. Ashe struck her sword hard at the Elder Wymn to put him down forever. It worked for the Elder Wymn collapsed to the ground becoming once more a stump. The blocked path was blocked no more letting them proceed on their way.

Unfortunately it was not the exit causing everyone to groan out loud in misery. More fiends appeared to hold the tired group back but they defeated them in a flash for they wanted to get out of the jungle as soon as possible. When at last they exited the jungle icy winds greeted them in the Paramina Rift.

"We should rest here awhile your highness. It grows late we will not be able to see our way to Mt. Bur Omisace if we continue." Basch said to Ashe.

Ashe nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, we should rest since it has been a trying day."

Vaan pulled out the tent from his knack sack and began to put it up with everyone's help. When at last the tent was up, everyone went inside to escape the cold. It was warmer in the tent but the cold still manage to come in. Blankets were passed around and eagerly taken.

Penelo weary sank down to the tent's floor ready to doze off to sleep. She placed a pillow under her head and laid down. Vaan and Larsa sat down on either side of her both looking equally tired. However they were not so tired as to have an argument.

"Do not get so close to Penelo Vaan, she needs space to turn around when she gets tired of sleeping in one position." Larsa scolded Vaan.

"Look who is talkin', you're just as close to her as I am. Maybe you're the one who should stay away from her. Besides I have always slept by her like this." Vaan retorted his brows furrow and he struck his tongue out at Larsa.

At those words Larsa's face grew dark with jealousy. Larsa opened his mouth to reply but Penelo stopped him by sitting up and saying, "Let's not argue okay? Everyone is tired and it is okay for you guys to sleep close to me. Just don't overdo it because I will give a good kick to whoever touches me in any inappropriate way."

Larsa and Vaan both gulped and nodded in understanding to Penelo. Chuckling at the puppy love of teenagers, Balthier selected a spot to sleep on. He did not wish to sleep next to the teenagers for fear that he might get kicked by one of them in the middle of the night. Ashe laid down next to him yet she left a space in between them. Basch picked his usual spot next to the door of the tent. Fran likewise picked her favorite spot in the back of the tent.

Sleep did not come easy to Balthier, it was too cold for him to fall asleep even if he was tired. He turned his head to see if everyone else was fast asleep, the tent was dark and only a little bit of moonlight entered through the flap of the tent. Balthier observed each one of his comrades' faces and saw with envy that they were all sounded asleep. His gaze fall to Ashe, her face held a mixture of worried and fear making him want to hold her to make it all go away. Balthier's hand unconsciously went to grab Ashe's hand. His hand found hers easily and he squeezed it gently to reassure her that everything was okay. He felt her shiver and she rolled over to him, cuddling close to him trying to become warm. Her soft hair brushed his cheek and her scent rose to his nose. Balthier let her hand go and wrapped his arms around Ashe possessively, she likewise wrapped her arms around him. She had stopped shivering making it clear she was no longer cold. Balthier glanced down at her face to see if she was awake and saw she was still asleep. Her face no longer held worried or fear only contentment making him ecstatic. His eyes closed on their own merit he really wanted to stay awake to cherish this opportunity of holding Ashe this way but found it hard to.

This feeling of being protected and love was what Ashe had missed more than anything thus she refused to open her eyes when the morning's light shone in her eyes. She buried her head into the warm chest that held her tight without opening her eyes. This dream was really good just like the one that she had a few days back. Dreams were the only place where she could feel Rasler holding her like this. 'Wait this can not be a dream if I am thinking', Ashe slowly opened her eyes afraid of what she would see and saw a tan vest elaborately designed. She pulled back immediately realizing with a blush she was in Balthier's arms. Balthier was still fast asleep, sleeping rather calmly given the situation. She became furious and tried to break away from his embrace. He however refused to let her go so she whispered into his ear angrily, "Wake up this instant you philander!"

Balthier frowned and opened his brown eyes to see a pair of familiar pale blue eyes gazing at him with anger. Balthier gave Ashe a lopsided smile and calmly said, "Good morning Princess. I taken you slept peacefully until now that is."

"Let me go this instant. How dare you grab me in the middle of the night and play it off as if it were natural." Ashe hissed trying to break away from his embrace.

Balthier smirked at her efforts of trying to escape his embrace and only tightened his arms around her. "I think it was the other way around, you grab me Princess."

At those words Ashe stopped her efforts of trying to getting away from him, she looked up at him with annoyance. "I highly doubt I would do that."

"Yes you would. It was cold after all and I was a good way for you to get warmed up." Balthier replied letting his arms fall away from her.

Ashe's eyes widen as she recalled being cold and rolling over to something warm. That something warm was Balthier, Ashe blushed as she realized it was indeed she who hugged him. But he could have pushed her way, why didn't he?

"You should have pushed me away instead of holding me, it is inappropriate." Ashe said at last turning away to hide her flushed face.

"I wanted to hold you. After all it has been awhile since I held a beautiful woman that way, and I also wanted to comfort you since you looked like you were having a bad dream." Balthier purred causing Ashe to become irritated with him once more.

"Why you no good scoundrel." Ashe spat out making Balthier laugh.

"You may want to keep it down Princess or else you will wake everyone. If I were you I wouldn't want them to wake up for they will find out that you woke up in my arms all because you hugged me." Balthier cleverly said.

Ashe huffed at him and stood up immediately. She did not want to put up with this unbearable sky pirate any longer. Ashe stepped over Basch's sleeping form carefully as she walked out of the tent. Balthier chuckled at Ashe's reaction if she knew that the other time she had kissed him she will no doubt be even more flustered and annoyed. Balthier decided to get up since it would be impossible to fall asleep again since his teddy bear left him. It had been awhile since he actually slept good all because of Ashe. Why is it she is always on his mind no matter how many times he pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind?

Balthier stood up slowly and stretched to get all the stiffness out from his body. When he was done stretching he decided to go outside to see how the Princess was doing. Knowing her, she was probably taking out her frustration out on some poor defenseless fiend. Balthier made sure to step over Basch carefully otherwise he would be missing a foot if he stepped wrong. Once outside he fought back a shiver and the feeling of wanting to go back under the covers. The sun was barely rising over the horizon lighting the sky somewhat. Ashe was currently talking to some refugees. Balthier strolled over to them and heard an old man say, "The Kiltias of Mt. Bur Omisace took us in and treated us warmly. Thanks to their aid I'm well enough to return home now."

"That is really kind of the Kiltias to do." Ashe said it was obvious she wish she could help the refugees too but she lacked power to do so.

A Seeq added, "Yes they are kind to all. I even help when newcomers what can't walk on their own arrive, I carry them up the mountain. I'm glad to help the Kiltias, any way I can."

Penelo appeared out of the tent followed closely by Vaan and Larsa who seemed to be arguing again. Basch and Fran exited out of the tent after them. Vaan, Larsa, and Basch quickly took the tent down and Vaan placed it in his knack sack once again.

"Sorry for not waking sooner Highness." Basch said to Ashe when the group went up to her and Balthier.

"No need for apologies. It has barely even dawned and yesterday was rather tiring." Ashe replied.

A Kiltias approached them and spoke to them, "Beyond this rift you'll find the holy mountain. Take each step one at a time, and you shall reach your destination. Mt. Bur Omisace is to the north east. Should you go south you'll enter the rift…take care. Gods guide your path. Faram."

Everyone took in what the Kiltias said and walked off to the north east. The party noticed more refugees walking in the same direction as them. Balthier felt his disdain for the Empire grow even more and could not help the words slipping out of his mouth that reflected his thoughts, "Empires parade down city streets, while refugees walk barefoot through the snow."

Larsa who walked up ahead with Penelo and Vaan turned to look at Balthier and solemnly said, "And so I sue for peace to stop short war and ease their suffering. My father will choose peace."

Balthier frowned at those words and mockingly asked, "Will he now? You sound sure of yourself." Balthier walked around Larsa and added over his shoulder, "You can never know another. Even your father."

Larsa stood in place unsure of what to make out from Balthier's words. He always believed in his father's words and trusted him. Vaan took pity on Larsa and told him, "Don't take it the wrong way, okay?"

Larsa let out a sigh and nodded his head in agreement but still seemed down. Penelo started to talk about what she used to do back home when she was bored to get Larsa's attention away from his father.

Balthier walked on further ahead of everyone else ignoring his guilty conscious which strongly disapproved of what he told Larsa. He did not mean to take out his resentment about his father on Larsa, it just happened whenever he heard someone say they trusted in their father. Maybe what he said was out of envy of the way Larsa had a close relationship with his father. He once had a close relationship with his father when he was Larsa's age and he had learned the hard way who is father really was. It was too much for him to bear so he had ran away from home to escape him. He did not want anyone else to go through that, much less Larsa who is a good kid. Balthier let out a frustrated sigh, next time he should not be so harsh.

Ashe walked quietly besides Balthier looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw his cool mask of indifference wavering slightly and his true feelings glimpse out from behind. He looked guilty for telling Larsa not to trust his father and he seemed heartbroken. Ashe realized Balthier spoke out of experience with his own father. She was not sure about what happen but it seemed to have affected him greatly. Her heart ached with his and she wanted to comfort him. Her hand went to his hand on its accord and she gently squeezed his hand to reassure him. His hand responded by squeezing back. Balthier quickly glanced at her his face once more a mask yet he let a sad smile appear on his lips. Ashe met his gaze and smiled back at him, she never thought she would see his face of his indifference falter. Ashe glanced behind her to see if any of her comrades had seen her holding Balthier's hand and found no one looking at them. She sighed in relief but forgot she still had her hand in Balthier's hand. She looked down at her hand and blushed red, she let her hand slip his.

Balthier smiled at Ashe's shy gesture and forgot all about his no good father. He did not think anyone would see that he was heartbroken, the only person he would have expected to know was Fran not Ashe. Ashe really surprised him and she made it easy for him to forget his problems. The long journey of reaching Mt. Bur Omisace was finally over. The party went to the temple of the Kiltias to meet with the Gran Kiltias Anastasis. On their way to the temple they passed many tents where the refugees live. A feeling of depression fell on the group as they pass the tents, seeing how the refugees were reduced to live all because of the Empire. When at last they entered the temple they were greeted by an Acolyte who told them, "His grace Anastasis awaits ahead. He is a dream sage. He has known your coming for some time."

The party slowly walked towards where Anastasis stood. Ashe walked forward with Basch, Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa. Balthier and Fran preferred to remain in the background. Anastasis stood with his eyes closed and did not say anything. Vaan turned to Penelo and asked, "Is he sleeping?"

Penelo brought her finger up to her mouth and said, "Shh."

Suddenly Anastasis spoke silencing everyone, "No my child. I do not sleep."

Vaan was amazed and said, "Whoa."

Anastasis continued speaking, "I dream for reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true."

Ashe stepped forward to address him and began to say, "Anastasis, your grace, I'm Ashenlia-"

Anastasis interjected her speech to say, "Lay down your words Ashenlia daughter of Raminas. I have dreamt your dream. Who better than to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the dawn shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me."

Larsa stepped forward to plead with Anastasis, "Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession-"

Before Larsa could finished his plead a thickly accented voice interrupted from the back. "I do not suppose this is something you might…reconsider?"

Everyone turned to see who it was who spoke. The voice belonged to a tall, stylishly dressed, dark haired man. He wore dark glasses and he was accompanied by a woman dressed in dark clothing. The man glanced at Larsa and right away greeted him, "Ah, my little emperor in waiting. You called, and I have come."

Balthier had never in his life detested any one from their looks before until now. He could not say exactly why he despised this man he just did. The man exasperated him severely and he could not wait to leave this place. He watched as Larsa held out his hand for the man to shake, but the man instead patted Larsa on the head. Larsa brushed the man's hand aside a look of annoyance on his young face. Larsa turned to Ashe and told her, "This is the man I wanted you to meet." Balthier was shocked to hear Larsa say that, all this time he believed that Larsa wanted Ashe to meet the Gran Kiltias Anastasis not some slime ball. Larsa continued on "Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, the ruling family of the Rozarrian Empire."

The man approached Ashe, getting a little closer than necessary, Balthier thought angrily, as the man spoke to Ashe. "Hah, I am but one of very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone. Thus I've come, seeking Larsa's assistance." The man took his glasses off and handed them to his female servant. The man turned his dark eyes to Ashe and said, "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think, I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." He knelt, took Ashe's left hand in his own and placed a kiss on it. Balthier definitely hated this man with all of his being, how dare he put his greasy lips on Ashe's soft hand. Balthier fought with the feeling of grabbing his gun off his back and shooting this Al-Cid in the ass for thinking he had the right to kiss Ashe's hand. Fran seemed to have notice his confliction and placed a hand on his arm to prevent him from doing anything foolish. Balthier crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Al-Cid with fire in his eyes.

Ashe looked started and just stared at Al-Cid, she did not expect him to be so presumptuous. Al-Cid still held Ashe's hand as he continued with his flirtatious remark, "I see it is true, after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom." Ashe allowed a small smile to appear on her face at that remark, this Al-Cid was really a smooth talker but nonetheless she did not enjoy being looked over by this sort of man.

Balthier shifted his stance irritated that he could not do not anything to this Al-Cid for his forwardness. "Does he really think the Princess will fall for him?" Balthier mumbled under his breath. Fran heard what Balthier said and chuckled, she never seen Balthier get so jealous before. It went to show that he had strong feelings for the Princess, he just has not realized yet.

Anastasis spoke again in his dream like voice, "In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should Empire join with Empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time."

Al-Cid slightly sneered as he replied, "Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us."

Ashe shook her head and glanced at Balthier. She saw him giving Al-Cid a death glare and smiled despite the talk of war. She had to shake her head again to rid thoughts of why Balthier would be upset with Al-Cid, she should not be thinking about such a thing as that now.

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca…treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!" Ashe cried in frustration.

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold…and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war…scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive…I fear it could only worsen our current situation." Al-Cid stated.

"Because I am powerless to help." Ashe said dejectedly.

"Nay! In fact, it has little to do with you." Al-Cid said quickly.

"Then what?" Larsa asked but did not wait for Al-Cid to reply before he continued, " If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship…perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor." Larsa turned to Ashe, imploring her with his eyes as he said, "His Excellency will solve things peacefully-"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more," Al-Cid said suddenly. "His life has been taken."

Larsa's eyes grew wide as he cried, "Father!" Balthier turned his piercing eyes away from Al-Cid's head and looked at Larsa with sympathy. Larsa stood froze in place looking numb and he could not speak. Penelo moved close to him and took a hold of his hand. Vaan went closer to Larsa and did not know what to say to him.

Al-Cid turned his attention to Ashe as he told her, "Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solidor. Should the Princess return, he would claim her an imposter. All to tempt the Resistance into battle. Vayne wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius."

Anastasis nodded in agreement with Al-Cid's theory. "The dreams have told me thus," he said. "To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ bold on history's page."

"Archadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war." Al-Cid's female servant handed him a scroll, which he unrolled and began to read. "According to our latest reports…The Western Armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th fleet has already been deployed. Oh yes! The Imperial 1st fleet stands ready. They'll be under way as the Odin's refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in…to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen!"

Ashe sighed heavily and added, "And the Nethicite is the coup de grace." Al-Cid nodded sagely, and Ashe turned back to ask the Gran Kiltias. "Gran Kiltias, your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then."

This interested Al-Cid and he asked her right away, "You seek the Nethicite?"

Ashe shook her head and answered him, "No, something far greater."

"To wield power against power. Truly the words of a Hume child." Anastasis remarked.

Ashe held her head high as she responded, "I am a descendent of the Dynast-King."

"Indeed. You have one choice," Anastasis said. "Seek you the other power that Raithwall left."

"Such a power exists?" Ashe asked incredulously.

"Cross the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam. There rests the power you seek. The Sword of Kings…can cut through Nethicite," Anastasis said. "Awaken Ashelia B'Nargin and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream."

Ashe turned to look at Larsa, he still seemed frozen from the shocking news of his father's death. He did not seem to see them or listening to what was just said. Penelo still held his hand and Vaan looked at a lost of what to say to him. Ashe gently touched his shoulder in sympathy and walked away from him. Everyone else followed suit and left the temple behind and Larsa. "Let us make purchases before we head out to the Stilshrine of Miriam." Ashe announced to the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went on their way to purchase items and new weapons. Ashe went up to Balthier who stood looking at the temple with a look of distaste.

"Are you still thinking about Al-Cid?" Ashe asked curiosity burning in her to find out why Balthier hated the man.

Balthier looked started and hastily answered, "No. Why do you ask?"

"I just got the feeling you hated him is all. And I was wondering why." Ashe said shrugging her shoulders.

"There is just something about him that I do not like," Balthier stated and then turned to look at her as he asked, "What about you Princess, did you find him charming?"

Ashe smiled sweetly at Balthier realizing he was very jealous of the man maybe she could play around with him. "As a matter of fact I did find him charming. I find him quite handsome actually, he certainty is different from all the other Princes that I have met."

Balthier's mouth twitched at her answer and before he could inquire her of how she could find a scrum bag like Al-Cid attractive, the rest of the group came back. With a smile gracing her lips, Ashe led the way out of Mt. Bur Omisace while Balthier sulked in the back over why Ashe would find Al-Cid appealing. It seemed he had another rival for Ashe's affection but not so threateningly as Rasler.


End file.
